Alis Nelthar
is a Breton Mage and an Eldritch in the Nelthars. She is the wife of Naritin Nelthar and mother of Visus Nelthar. She is one of the most powerful mages witihin the Nelthars, surpassed only by the head family. Early Life Alis was found by Volkarion Nelthar in High Rock after her house had been burned down by the Thalmor for opposing them. She was taken in and trained by Volkarion and later received further training from Volkarion's grandson Naritin Nelthar, who she married some time later. Soon after they married they had their daughter, Visus Nelthar. RPs Character Form *Class: Mage *Skills: Master Conjuration, Expert Alteration/Destruction, Adept Illusion/Speech/Sneak *Spells: Fire Thrall, Frost Thrall, Storm Thrall, Icy Spear, Lightning Bolt, Ebonyflesh, Telekinesis, Frenzy Rune. *Powers: Magic Resistance, Portal Creation. *Equipment: Alis' Robes, Alis' Staff Return of the Septim Dynasty II Alis was in her study when a Nelthar guard delivered a message. It stated that she needed to transport an army of Nelthar guards to Hammerfell and serve as their leader, to aid the Forebears in their Civil War against the Crowns. Alis walked out of the Nelthar base in Jerall Mountains where she found a large Nelthar force already assembled and some more falling in line. She commented on her surprise at how fast soldiers assembled. Alis looked at the scroll and thought of Hegathe. She concentrated and a large portal appeared. First Alis walked through then the soldiers afterwards. All the soldiers had the Nelthar mark on their shoulders and Alis had it on her cloak. When the last Nelthar passed through the portal it closed. As she waited outside the Redguard city with the army she spotted King Cluson, the current leader of the Forebears, approaching. Alis bowed to the king, she introduced herself and told him that the Dragon Twins had stayed behind at the base. Cluson greeted her back, then looked at the soldiers and commented on the amount. He said that with those soldiers aiding them they will be strong enough to recapture Taneth. Alis placed her soldiers under the Redguard king's command as he was more experience in war than she was. Cluson thanked her then had his guards escort the Nelthar soldiers to the military camp in which the Forebear army was staying. The Nelthar soldiers followed the guards to the camp. She told the king that if they had any use for a skilled mage to let her know, as she was one of the top Nelthar mages. Cluson said that he'd need the help of a talented mage during the siege. The walls of Taneth were strong, from what the scouts told him the walls were mostly intact despite the Crowns' attack on the city. Which was highly strange as there was no other way into the city according to the king. Alis suggest the existence of a secret entrance, that was unless they had someone that could make portals like her. Cluson said that there was no secret passage, at least not one that the Crowns would be capable of opening. He told her that there was an escape route that led outside the city, but it could only be opened from the inside and only with a House Suda Signet Ring. He showed it to Alis. Only members of House Suda possessed the ring. Alis asked if someone could steal it, or if there could be a traitor in the family. She said that she meant no offense, she was just considering every possibility. Cluson stated again that it could only be opened from the inside, and said that only the leaders in tehir family were given the ring. He compared it to how the Nelthar Head family worked, as they too had a head family of sorts in the Forebears. He revealed that the only ones who currently had the ring were him and King Bodean, his cousin. Alis talked a bit about the Nelthars, how the head family were descendants of Ultima Nelthar, and that their base has blood seals on certain doors that only the head family could open. She then suggested that an airship may have helped the Crowns to get in, as the Sloads possessed them. She suggested maybe dealing with them to help the Forebears as well. The Redguard agreed it might work, as brute force wouldn't be enough to take the city without crippling it. With airships they'd be able to bypass the wall. He mentioned the Sload that his cousin found on Stros M'Kai, maybe with his help they'd be able to negotiate with the Sloads and obtain their airships. Alis asked the king if there were any libraries around. She complained about the small size of the Nelthar library in the Jerral mountains, and the fact that many archives were blood sealed. Cluson said that were was an Archive Hall in his palace. As Hegathe was one of the oldest cities in Hammerfell, founded by the Elves before the Yokudan arrived in Tamriel. The archive had an assortment of books and scrolls. He asked why she was searching for. She merely said she was curious about the origins of magic and the Aetherius. The king admitted that he didn't know if his archive would have the answers she wanted, but said she was welcome to look. He told her he would be back at the palace or in the barracks organizing the army. She thanked him then bowed and the two parted ways. Alis headed to the archives. Before she entered she saw a large condor landing nearby, around it's neck a K with the Nelthar mark inscribed it was hanging. It was carrying a scroll on it's back. Alis thought where it was a Kanir vulture or not, then took the scroll and opened it. They were orders, an investigator named Xeraz Kanir was coming to Hammerfell. The Kanirs had power over the Nelthars so she'd have to oblige. She still had time before Xeraz arrived so she wrote something on the scroll and gave to the condor, who then flew off into the distance. Alis then continued to the archive to study. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Nelthars Category:Mages